


[Fanart] 31 Days of Snowest moodboards

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Elseworlds style, Alternate Universe - Equilibrium Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Mystery, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Alternate Universe - The Fifth Element Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Vigilante, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Birthday Fluff, Caitlin Snow is Captain Cold, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fanart, Iris West is The Flash, Lazy Mornings, Lucifer AU, Morning After, Moving In Together, Mystery, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Pets, Photography, Picture of vials and pills in chapter 29, References to Drugs, Speedster Iris West, Vacation, Weddings, drugs in a sort of medical context, moodboard, taking some inspiration from Uncharted 4 too, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Originally 31 moodboards for the pairing, posted at 1 a day during Jan 2019. Now continued with new moodboards for the pairing in general.





	1. New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Have been posting on tumblr since Jan 1st but realised I could also put them up here too, so will post what there is so far and then resume posting 1 per day. :)

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181626040225/dctv-moodboards-snowest-new-years-eve-131).


	2. Lucifer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard based on TV Show Lucifer.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181659808755/dctv-moodboards-snowest-lucifer-au-231-days).


	3. Coffeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard to go with a coffeeshop AU I hope to write someday.

_Quote in last panel by Claire Cameron._

 

Iris is a fashion blogger, and a freelance journalist just starting off, who works part-time at CC Jitters to pay her bills. Caitlin becomes a frequent customer with CC Jitters her refuge after her frosty roommate makes it impossible to study at her apartment. Iris finds herself surprisingly fond of the rather reserved woman, cheering her on to complete her thesis and slowly building a friendship, possibly more if she’s reading things right… (fic to be written some day)

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181691849275/dctv-moodboards-snowest-coffeeshop-au-331).


	4. Snowest wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding moodboard for the pairing.

_Quote in middle bottom panel by Mignon McLaughlin._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181722418725/dctv-moodboards-snowest-wedding-431-days-of).


	5. Angels AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly angsty AU where they are both angels.

_Quote by George Eliot (Mary Anne Evans)._

 

Caitlin and Iris are two angels charged with protecting Central City. Iris watches over the city in the warmth of the sunlight and Caitlin in the cold dark of night. Only when the two crossover at sunrise and sunset can they spend precious time together.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181752916240/dctv-moodboards-snowest-angels-au-531-days-of).


	6. Moving in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for the two of them moving in together.

_Quote on bottom right panel by Corrie Ten Boom._

Iris and Caitlin move in together - Joe buys them a turtle table runner as a housewarming gift and they mean to try to cook to celebrate getting the kitchen and dining room setup, but they're so tired from moving they end up making their first meal in their new place a Big Belly Burger takeout.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181785346985/dctv-moodboards-snowest-moving-in-together).


	7. Snowest with pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowest and their pets.

_Quote in top middle panel (mostly) by John Billings. Quote in bottom middle panel (mostly) by Sigmund Freud (or possibly not)._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181819978400/dctv-moodboards-snowest-their-pets-731-days).


	8. Pirates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is an ex-navy doctor who finds a place with the pirates led by Captain Iris West.

_Quote on the left third down panel by Og Mandino._

Part of the plot also takes some inspiration from the video game Uncharted 4.

 

Dr Snow escapes from the navy once it is discovered she’s not the man she was presenting as in order to practice medicine at sea. She finds refuge on the ship of Captain Iris West, who accepts her as their ship’s doctor so long as she pulls her weight and learns to fend for herself during raids. Somewhere along the way Caitlin finds a greater sense of purpose and acceptance on the ship amongst the pirates, who aren’t much at all like the stories she has heard before. There’s also a growing fondness for the captain mixed in there, but she wonders where it’s all going in the end; when will their luck run out? One day the crew get wind of a hunt to find out the location of Libertalia - knowledge that must be earned, only for those deemed worthy - and finally there is a hope of something more to fight for.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181851923895/dctv-moodboards-snowest-pirates-au-831-days).


	9. Sports/Tennis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennis AU where Iris and Caitlin are competitors in the same tournament, at least that's all there is to it in public...

 

Both Iris and Caitlin are rising stars in the world of tennis. When they’re in the same major competition, Iris finds out they both have a night-time habit of taking over a nearby public outdoor court to take out their frustrations and practice away their insomnia. They know their coaches would advise against it but they start training together in secret, finding a peace in confiding in each other about the stresses of the tournament and learning about more than just their opposing styles of play.

As the finale approaches and there’s a good chance they’ll end up matched against each other, the competition doesn’t amp up between them like they might expect, not when it’s just the two of them at least. That sense of competition has always been there and is only made more satisfying with them knowing the other’s weaknesses, more of a challenge that is welcomed. Despite that there _is_ a rising tension in the air, though it’s from an entirely different challenge neither is so keen to face.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181877750580/dctv-moodboards-snowest-tennis-au-931-days-of).


	10. Criminals AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Caitlin, partners in crime.

_Quote on top right panel by Robert Kiyosaki._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181909870450/dctv-moodboards-snowest-criminals-au-1031).


	11. Witches AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Iris and Caitlin are witches who live off the land.

_Quote in middle panel by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181937122225/dctv-moodboards-snowest-witches-au-1131-days).


	12. Librarian/Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is a librarian and Iris is a teacher, and there are puns.

 

Caitlin is a prim and proper librarian at the school Iris teaches at, who takes great pride in her job and also happens to get more than a bit flustered when Iris tries to talk to her about anything other than work…

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181962128020/dctv-moodboards-snowest-teacherlibrarian-au).


	13. Pacific Rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait and Iris as drift compatible Jaeger pilot heroes.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181992227310/dctv-moodboards-snowest-pacific-rim-au-1331).


	14. Artist AU

_Quote in top middle panel by Vincent Van Gogh. Quote in bottom middle panel by Banksy._

 

Caitlin and Iris are two very different artists who cross paths at a charity art exhibition they contributed to and can’t quite get the other’s art off their mind; both are inspired to try something new by what they see that night.

Weeks later, Iris reaches out to Caitlin through a mutual friend she hadn’t realised they had before, keen to forge a new connection with the woman who inadvertently acted as a muse to her recent works. She finds out then she’s not the only one whose art was reinvigorated by that chance meeting. When Caitlin suggests an almost throwaway idea that they could branch out with a new project together, Iris says yes, if only to hold on to this connection she doesn’t want to end so quickly.

As they embark on their joint venture - portraits of artists as seen by fellow artists - and their friendship more than flourishes, Iris secretly works on one of her own, of Caitlin, drawn from snatches of moments she holds ever closer to her heart. It’s hard to tell how Caitlin feels, though Iris suspects what they share is more complicated than what they’ve so far spoken of. She plans to let her art speak for her, with her additional piece added last minute to the exhibition they have snagged for their series of paintings.

Except when Hartley unveils the mystery work in front of them right before the start of opening night, it’s with a roll of his eyes and the comment “Great minds may think alike, but apparently they don’t think to talk to each other.” There’s not one but two additional paintings, side by side, each clearly intended a surprise; leaving them collectively speechless as they take in how the other woman views them.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182016528490/dctv-moodboards-snowest-artist-au-1431-days).


	15. Supernatural/Faerie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Iris remembers the lake five miles south of her village has been frozen; the ice so thick not even the spring and summer thaws it completely, the area surrounding it unnaturally cold. Superstition never kept her from venturing there but it’s not until she is older that she feels a real draw there, to know what causes this mystery others avoid...

_Quote in top right panel by Jeanette Winterson. Quote in middle panel by Carl Rogers. Quote in bottom right panel by Holly Black._

 

For as long as Iris remembers the lake five miles south of her village has been frozen; the ice so thick not even the spring and summer thaws it completely, the area surrounding it unnaturally cold. Superstition never kept her from venturing there but it’s not until she is older that she feels a real draw there, to know what causes this mystery others avoid.

When she unearths strange rusted amulets hidden around the lakeside she starts to see glimpses of something ethereal out of the corner of her eye. As she keeps digging, the cold spreads out from the water and with what she thinks is the last amulet removed a pale young woman appears before her, barking out a harsh threat. At first Iris takes her at her word and flees, but mulling over the encounter later she realises it wasn’t a threat exactly, it was more of a warning.

She returns prepared for the cold and determined to find out who this woman is. Armed with a single amulet that seems to stave off the worst of the chill, Iris stands her ground in face of every biting line thrown at her. When she doesn’t leave, Iris sees the initial bluster of the woman fade into a fear, seemingly _for her_.

After days of silent visits the woman finally shares her name and her story. Caitlin Snow was a desperate young girl who wished the lake spirits to take pity on her unfortunate family - she asked for her dying father to live and live he did, at the cost of her own life. She did _not_ die but all warmth was stripped from her, all choice taken away as every person she approached ran from her encroaching ice. The villagers in their fear bound her to the lake with the amulets, trapping her beneath the ice. For more than a decade she drifted inbetween the agony of this realm and that of the faerie she now is.

Iris vows to find a way to help her live in their realm again, whatever it takes she won’t abandon her but Caitlin has so little hope left her promise must feel meaningless. For so long Caitlin hasn’t known the touch of a human but tying one of repurposed amulets around her wrist Iris takes a risk, tentatively reaching out one finger to wrap around Caitlin’s.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182042544295/dctv-moodboards-snowest-supernaturalfaerie-au).


	16. Once Upon A Time/Swanqueen inspired AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her 28th birthday, Iris West is visited by a man who claims he’s her younger brother - she follows him back to the quaint, and perpetually snowed under, town of Storybrooke, trying to make sense of his story...

_Quote in 3rd down middle panel by Robert Fanney. Other quotes from ‘Once Upon A Time’ tv show._

 

On her 28th birthday, Iris West is visited by a man who claims he’s her younger brother - she follows him back to the quaint, and perpetually snowed under, town of Storybrooke, trying to make sense of his story. Both her father and her have missing memories, stuff that doesn’t add up about their lives, and if there’s any chance Wally is telling the truth she has to find out. Ever since he got struck by lightning he’s been having weird dreams he’s convinced are actually memories. Wally is saying a lot of things that sound outlandish about magic and people being fairytale characters - things he clearly believes with all his heart. What gets Iris’s attention is just how perturbed Mayor Snow is about his claims.

Iris connects (or reconnects, if Wally is right) with Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, making fast friends with them both over the weeks she sticks around. Caitlin Snow does not take that, or her questions for the residents, well, trying to chase her out of town. Iris can’t make sense of it, but Wally tells her they were best friends once, all four of them…before Caitlin became The Ice Queen. When Barry and Cisco fall into comas, after eating a poisoned apple pastry intended for Wally, both Iris and Caitlin are forced to come to terms with what Wally is saying in order to save the day. For Iris, it’s the fact magic is real and true love’s kiss will wake their friends, as well as the knowledge she does have a brother and a mother here.

For Caitlin, it’s the fact people know about the curse she cast to try to stave off what she saw as a worse curse at the time - her family’s cold legacy and the possibility of losing everyone she loved because of it. The whole town has been frozen in place for years, kept dully comfortable in their false lives fabricated with the help of the man currently residing in the town’s pawnshop, known as Mr. Thawne.

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182088995045/dctv-moodboards-snowest-once-upon-a).


	17. Snowest & photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowest and photography.

_Quote at top by Aaron Siskind. Quote at bottom by unknown._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182121404455/dctv-moodboards-snowest-photography-1731-days).


	18. College AU

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182148293910/dctv-moodboards-snowest-college-au-1831-days).


	19. Snowest & vacations

_Quote by Robert Kurson._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182150276955/dctv-moodboards-snowest-vacations-1931-days).


	20. Harry Potter AU

_Quote in middle right panel of Iris board by Ann Landers. Quote in top right panel of Caitlin board by Edward Whitacre, Jr._

 

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182177865590/dctv-moodboards-snowest-harry-potter-au-2031).


	21. Vigilante AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is a vigilante and Caitlin is the doctor aiding her.

_Quote in top central panel by Bob Marley. Quote in centre and middle right panel by Plato._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182202635250/dctv-moodboards-snowest-vigilante-au-2131).


	22. Horror AU

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182223169985/dctv-moodboards-snowest-horror-au-2231-days).


	23. The Fifth Element AU

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182256236710/dctv-moodboards-snowest-the-fifth-element-au).


	24. Mystery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets assigned a filler piece about local cold cases and one of them isn’t actually all that that old. A research scientist, with promising results looking into a cure for ALS, disappeared under mysterious circumstances several years ago...

_Quote in 1st column (2nd and 4th panel down) and 4th column (3rd and 4th panel down) by Erno Rubik._

 

Iris gets assigned a filler piece about local cold cases and one of them isn’t actually all that that old. A research scientist, with promising results looking into a cure for ALS, disappeared under mysterious circumstances several years ago - her lab and research were torched but no body found. Acquaintances spoke of her odd behaviour in the months beforehand, police suspected foulplay but had no leads. For some reason, Iris can’t leave the case alone. There’s something missing the police didn’t see and she intends to find out what it is.

When she receives strange messages online, Iris enlists help from Felicity to track the source and the case has its first lead in 4 years. They want her to stop her investigation but she won’t be intimidated. Whoever it is sends her weird packages of torn up pictures of Caitlin Snow and broken possessions she has reason to believe might be Caitlin’s. More than ever she doesn’t believe Caitlin is really dead. The plot thickens when she uses her police connections to analyse the fingerprints on one of the packages, which turn out to be Caitlin’s, _only_ Caitlin’s. Something strange is going on and she intends to get to the bottom of it, no matter how deep it goes.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182280483000/dctv-moodboards-snowest-mystery-au-2431-days).


	25. Snowest & domesticity

_Quote by Tad Carpenter._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182307259080/dctv-moodboards-snowest-domesticity-2531-days).


	26. Coldflash AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elseworlds style "Coldflash" AU - Iris is The Flash, Caitlin is Captain Cold.

_Quote in centre panel by Sonam Kapoor._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182334590330/dctv-moodboards-snowest-coldflash-au-2631).


	27. Snowest & birthdays

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182357820035/dctv-moodboards-snowest-birthdays-2731-days).


	28. Victorian Steampunk AU

_Quote in right middle panel by Ernest Hemingway._

 

Miss Iris West is a budding journalist, aiming to become a writer of note, all she needs is one great story to ensure people take her seriously. When she hears about the pioneering invention of Mr. Wells, Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon, and _Miss Snow_ , she is intent to get her piece. Whilst others are busy reporting in scathing or skeptical style on their plan to circumnavigate the globe with their new airship - without stopping - Iris wants to join them on their ambitious journey and see everything first hand.

A meeting is set-up to deliver her proposal in person and she knows from the surprised yet warm reception of the team that they are overjoyed at the enthusiasm she shows for their project. All except Miss Snow, who is decidedly reserved whenever Iris is known to be in the room. Iris squashes her initial, irrational, disappointment at the distance between them, and prepares for their trip. She is determined to learn what makes Caitlin Snow tick and there will be plenty of time together aboard _The Starlight_ to find out.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182377958255/dctv-moodboards-snowest-victorian-steampunk-au).


	29. Dystopian "Equilibrium" AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enforcer Iris West is assigned to investigate irregularities with the routine of Caitlin Snow, a suspected Sense Offender.

_Quote in right middle panel by Vandana Shiva._

 

Enforcer Iris West is assigned to investigate irregularities with the routine of Caitlin Snow, a suspected Sense Offender. At first, Snow denies it, citing her brief fluctuations in emotional suppression as caused by her attempts to optimize Prozium III she is working on and has tested on herself to gather empirical evidence of its effectiveness.

Iris continues to monitor Chemist Snow, unable to draw a definite conclusion as to her status. When Iris questions her at work once more Snow breaks finally, admitting she has been experimenting with alternatives to Prozium. Ever since she became aware of her emotions Caitlin Snow has been seeking a more harmonious balance than complete suppression - she gives Iris a vial of her latest iteration and Iris finds herself staying silent, weighing up the possibilities of this new drug. She comes to the conclusion she should test it out for herself to see what effects it is having on Snow, to better understand what danger Libria could be threatened by. She’s not prepared for what she wakes up to.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182423167415/dctv-moodboards-snowest-equilibrium-au-2931).


	30. Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is a field agent, Caitlin is in-field support but they only know each other by their codenames.

_Quote in red panel from lyrics of “Until We Go Down” by Ruelle._

 

Iris is a field agent, Caitlin is in-field support but they only know each other by their codenames. Everything is kept professional, except for a touch of flirting Iris likes to indulge in during their downtime back at HQ. She asks ‘Z’ to use the nickname Lila when they interact less formally then. It’s just a small concession to her desires, to have Z call her in the vein of her favorite color – something shared, the most tenuous connection between them.

Things go very wrong on a mission and Z is left as the only one able to help Iris out until backup arrives. When Z attempts a rescue, Iris finds out why the woman never became an active field agent – it’s Frost who comes out when things get too stressful for her. Suddenly Iris knows so much more about her, about _Caitlin_ , than she ever expected to.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182453391780/dctv-moodboards-snowest-spy-au-3031-days-of).


	31. You've Got Mail AU

 

After the many tragedies in her life, her shop - once her father’s shop, all she has left of him - is everything to Caitlin Snow. Barry and Cisco may work there but they are also very much her family now. 

When a West Books Superstore opens up ‘just around the corner’ and threatens their livelihood, of course Caitlin intends to fight against it. Throughout it all she’s lucky she has CC152 to chat to each night. They don’t know anything meaningful about each other really, but she always feels better talking to her. 

Arranging to meet her, however, doesn’t go well - for some reason CC152 doesn’t show up and Iris West happens by instead. Iris is just about the last person Caitlin Snow wants to see while she’s feeling vulnerable sitting there and contemplating how everything good in her life is ending.

It’s definitely the start of something though…she begins to see Iris around more and more in the neighborhood they share, and somehow along the way she stops minding so much about the fact Iris put her out of business. _  
_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182610497965/dctv-moodboards-snowest-youve-got-mail-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late with this last board, sorry for anyone waiting, hadn't been so well. 
> 
> This is the last of 31 days of Snowest but I am likely to change this fanwork into a more general fanwork for Snowest moodboards in the future. So if you want to see updates for new Snowest boards from me when they come out I recommending subscribing. I still have about a dozen ideas I didn't use for the 31 days and will get round to at some point. :)


	32. Established Snowest Valentine's Day date

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182811974040/dctv-moodboards-established-snowest-valentines).


	33. Snowest in the morning

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184601639705/dctv-moodboards-snowest-in-the-morning).


End file.
